Musings
by Deandra
Summary: Lothiriel babysits and touches off some musing. Fluffy little ONESHOT. Part 146 of the Elfwine Chronicles.


_**Part 146 of the Elfwine Chronicles. The Elfwine Chronicles are a series of one-shots built around the family group of Eomer, Lothiriel and Elfwine. The total number will depend on how many ideas I get for new vignettes.**_

_**A/N: Thought I'd reached the end of the creative spurt, but one more tale sputtered out of the pipeline.**_

**Musings**

**(January, 7 IV)**

As Eomer entered the dining chamber, he came to an abrupt halt at the sight that met his eyes. Two small boys, only one of which belonged to him, sat giggling over their meals, while Lothiriel was dishing food onto the plates of two other boys as Miren dealt with a crying infant. Eomer could only claim one child, but he recognized three as belonging to his Doorward, Gamling, in addition to Miren's son, though why they were all dining at his board he did not know.

"What is all this?" he questioned, easing into a seat somewhat removed from his usual place next to his wife. It wasn't that he found the surfeit of children displeasing, just puzzling.

"Eadnes is quite ill, so I had Gamling bring the boys here for Miren and I to watch over until she is better. I also sent a servant to sit with her during the day while Gamling is working," Lothiriel explained, not looking up from her task.

"See, Papa? Now I have brothers!" Elfwine gleefully exclaimed, draping his arm around his friend Freawine's shoulders. "I wish they could stay with us always!"

Eomer's eyes met Lothiriel's and they grinned. "I am sure it would be nice for them to stay, son, but I fear their mama would miss them too much for that, just as yours would miss you if you went to live somewhere else," Eomer answered.

"I know," Elfwine sighed, "but at least we can have a nice visit until their mama is well."

Eomer glanced at the squalling infant and raised an eyebrow. He wasn't sure everyone was going to enjoy this visit! Miren was finally able to wrestle a feeding bottle into the child's mouth and once he tasted food, he settled somewhat, despite an occasional lingering fuss.

Lothiriel reached over and stroked the baby's head. "It is hardest on him, poor little one. He is a bit young yet to be separated from his mother, but she is too ill to care for him, and we do not want to risk his taking her illness."

Gently Miren rocked him in her arms, cooing slightly. "Ethelstan will be fine. Just give him a little more time to adjust to all these strangers."

As the meal continued, Eomer could not help enjoying the atmosphere of a large family gathered to eat. Even if these were not his own children, it was pleasant to hear childish laughter and to watch his wife attend to them in her lovely, gentle way. She was an excellent mother to Elfwine, and he was sorry they did not have more children of their own to benefit from her talent in that area. Certainly it was not for lack of desire for or effort at producing more offspring, but rather that fate simply had not decreed it should befall them. He hoped it was only a temporary delay, though, rather than a permanent situation.

He watched her help Miren's son get his meal, and quietly correct the manners of Elfwine and Freawine, and he could not restrain a smile. After several moments, she had finished her food and reached for the baby so that Miren could also eat. The sight of a baby in her arms touched something deep inside him. Was there anything more beautiful than a woman with a baby in her arms? At this moment, he could not think what it was.

As if sensing his eyes upon her, she lifted her own gaze and met his. A slow smile spread over her face, and he rather thought she must know what he was thinking. Often it almost seemed as though she could read his mind. Well, then, so be it – might as well make plain his thoughts just now! A fire lit behind his eyes as his mouth tweaked cheekily at her; he was rewarded with a slight blush coloring her face and a quick glance to see if Miren noticed.

Rising from his finished meal, he said in a low voice, "I will see you tonight, my love." With another rakish grin he exited the room, not hearing a slight giggle from Miren once he was gone.

Lothiriel was still blushing, but she smiled at Miren's amusement. "Stop laughing, you! I would not have him any other way!"

"I do not blame you at all. And so long as he remains _enthusiastic_, you may yet hope for more children of your own!" Miren teased.

"I would hope he would ever remain enthusiastic, more children or not. I have only seen it a time or two in Gondor, but I envied it when I did – some few couples are very fortunate to never have their love diminish over time. I would have my own marriage be like that. I would wish to feel just as passionate toward Eomer the day I die as I did the day I married him."

"Aye," Miren agreed, "such a thing would be wondrous. But I have noticed that it seems more prevalent in Rohan, perhaps because they marry more for love here than for gain. With any luck, we will both be so fortunate."

The three older boys had finished their food and begged permission to go play, so Lothiriel drew her attention back to her charges and sent them off. Ethelstan had fallen asleep once his stomach was full, and Lothiriel rose. "I will get this one to bed." She smiled down at the infant and then pressed a kiss to his downy head. "Yes," she murmered, "I would not object at all to a few more of these that I could call my own. They are truly love made manifest."

THE END

4/19/07

FYI: Elfwine is 6, Freawine is 7, Denulf is 5 and Ethelstan is 1. Miren's son is 2.

_**End note: **__** It is best that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written.**__** The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order, but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content.**_


End file.
